As Foes Become Bros
by venomousbook38
Summary: toy bonnie gets a strange feeling that the repair team are doing a bad job repairing him and his friends when he notices one of them coming out of the parts and services room with parts that are too big. will he find out or will it stay a mystery come and find out for yourself in As foes become bros
1. Chapter 1

As foes become bros

**AN hey guys welcome to As foes become bros this is my first fanfic so it may not be the best in the world so please read carefully as some mistake may be present this story is based on fnaf2 so all characters and locations will be from that game I am not going to use any OCs in this story just the characters from the game so don't ask sorry. **

**And of course Disclaimer: the FNAF series belongs to the brilliantly talented Scott Cawthon **

Chapter 1: activation

[Initialise system check]

[Systems 100% operational]

[Initialise start up sequence]

[Start up sequence complete]

I open my eyes to see the inside of the restaurant all colourful and clean ready for another day of fun and fantasy come to life. It's so good to see the children here, smiling, having fun, it brings such joy to my metallic heart to see those cute, innocent smiles. As I tune my guitar I can't help but notice something is wrong with my left arm, while I was twisting the pegs on the guitar it felt as if my arm was somewhat heavier then I remember and that it was also slightly bulkier too. The reason for this is because the other day while performing I snapped a guitar string and it lashed my arm coursing severe damage to my arm and it needed replacing.

I didn't pay it any attention for the most part and continued entertaining the kids playing the usual Fazbear songs we do every day enjoying my time in the spotlight. That is until Toy Chica accidentally spilled hot oil on her hands when trying to dispose of it and she came running from the kitchen to tell the day guard, he saw her hands starting to melt and he quickly took them off, now he's no mechanic but he did know a few things about the inner workings of animatronics, I guess after working for the company for a couple of years you learn how to keep us in one piece, so he through her old hands away and after talking to the mechanic they went into a room down the hall, this got me curious wasn't that the same room where I got this over sized arm. Sure enough they came back with two yellow hands that were slightly too big for Toy Chica's wrists and even though they fit she started complaining that they were a bit heavy.

At this point I was very curious in fact if I were any more curious I think my ears would have shot off my head and flew out the window so on our brake I went to see if Toy Chica was ok "hi Toy Chica" I say calmly I didn't want to scare her she was still shaken up by the event, watching your hands melt like that must have been hell for her "oh… hi Toy Bonnie how are you" she says shakingly "I'm fine I just wanted to make sure your ok and to ask why the mechanics keep going in to that room at the end of the hall when the maintenance room is right beside the stage?" I ask only to get a very displeased look from Toy Chica now I'm so curious that I start to hop on my legs like an actual bunny but get cut down when Toy Chica said "you know we're not allowed in there Toy Freddy's orders and besides you don't know what's in there" she said trying dissuade me from going in but I am far too curious now I have to know what's in there it must be more than just spare parts especially if they're too big.

I go back to the stage ready for the final show of the day, I see the kids already crowding round with their faces full of smiles and pizza of course, but just at the corner of my eyes I see something that courses me to shudder, every time I see it my metallic heart brakes in two and it feels like my oil runs dry making me freeze, I look at the harrowing sight and all I see is torture, my best friend is being ripped, torn, shredded, taken apart, put back together and mangled, I want to help her, I want to burst right in there and tell those kids to stop but I can't not right now I have a job to do and I just can't resist the smiles that stand before me and I know that even though she's being pulled apart Mangle is tough… wait no not Mangle, Toy Foxy.

Later on it was finally time to close the kids awed and booed but there's no escaping the parents, we said our goodbyes and everyone left except for the cleaners and two mechanics. I overheard them and they were talking about checking up on them, at first I thought they were talking about me and Toy Chica since we've recently had replacement parts added to us I was thinking he would check the mobility of my arm and Toy Chica's hands, but then I saw him go into that room again while the other man went into kid's cove.

I noticed Toy Chica and Toy Freddy was watching the men as well so I tried to convince them to come with me "Toy Bonnie I already told you we're not allowed in there now stop asking" Toy Chica said harshly "oh come on guys there's been a lot of strange things going on with that room, and the mechanics said something about them that doesn't concern us, I have to know what's going on here" I said getting very anxious "NO you are not allowed if you go in there you will regret it trust me, I've seen what's in there and I'm glad I haven't had any replacement parts… yet" Toy Freddy said trying his best to scare me just enough so I wouldn't go in the room but what he said made me think that he knows exactly what's back there and that he's scared of it, so for the time being I drop the matter and go into sleep mode until the night guard gets here.

When he got here I was the first to wake mainly because of the light on the camera, we may be robots but shining a bright light in my face will still wake me up, at that point I wanted to rip that guard's face off but then remembered what I was saying to the others earlier, they were still asleep so I moved off the stage quietly, to start off with I went to kid's cove to see how Mang… eh Toy Foxy was doing I remember that man walk in here, maybe he was fixing her but when I got in there she was still a mess with parts strummed all over the floor "hi Toy Foxy you ok?" I asked concerned for my friends well being "oh yeah I'm fine absolutely fantastic. Tell me do you ever have to sit in a room full of little kids and get torn apart every day… no you don't so why are you even asking and don't call me Toy Foxy no one else does anymore it's like they forgot who I am" she said angrily and woefully, I've misplaced my trust in her, yes she was tough physically but mentally she was as soft as a pillow, the slightest amount of pain would make her cry but now look at her she must be beside her self right now "but that's your name isn't it I've always called you by your true name because that's who you are" I said reassuringly "NO IT'S NOT I'm just a freak now, something to be pulled apart for the entertainment of children, but it's ok that's what I was made for as long as the kids are happy, I'm happy" she said only mildly happy "no that's not what you were made for, you were made to entertain kids by using little sock puppets to tells cool stories, that's who you are" I said trying my best to get some sense into her but to no avail "look I think it's best if you just go" she says wanting to be alone so I just nod and leave.

The next part of my little mission takes me to the maintenance room, it's just to the left of the stage from where I stand just in front of kid's cove, I decided to go there because that's where the spare parts actually are, I found It strange that the mechanics wouldn't go in there any more I thought that maybe they moved the spares to that other room but then why does my left arm feel so heavy? I had to be sure what was going on with all this suspicious behaviour, so walking slowly as to not wake Toy Chica and Toy Freddy I went in the room to investigate. The room was dark I couldn't see a thing so I activated my night vision this lets me see in the dark and also courses my eyes to glow a brilliant green, I search for the boxes that hold all of our spare parts in them to my surprise it didn't take long at all to find them.

There was one for Toy Freddy one for Toy Chica and even one for me the only one I didn't find was one for Mang… AH TOY FOXY that's her name not Mangle. Anyway they probably used all the spares for her because of the amount of times they fixed her or just got rid of it when they turned her in to a "take apart and put back together attraction" typical. So I got my box and noticed that there was a spare left arm, why didn't they just take that then, I don't know I just looked through my programming and began a repair protocol. I took off the left arm and set it on the table, I now knew that this arm belongs to something else, I took the spare left arm from the box and attached it to my left shoulder, I grabbed a spanner and tightened the joint to make sure it was on properly, after that I unbuckled my chest plate to check my oil and hydraulic fluid levels they seemed fine so I put my chest plate back on. Now I tested the movement of the new arm it worked flawlessly, now I can play my guitar without mistakes like I was doing with the other arm, I grabbed the arm and compared it to the new one I just installed and indeed I was different, but not too different it was two inches longer one and a quarter inches wider and about a quarter of a stone heavier. But the thing that caught my attention the most was a piece of purple fluff stuck in between one of the knuckles of the fingers, examining it I said to myself "what on earth is this doing here" and "where did you come from" strangely enough it seem to bare a resemblance to one of the plushies that the marionette gives out to the children as prizes when they get a certain amount of tickets from the arcade.

Well this is it the final part of my mission if I don't find out right now what is in that room I am going to explode from all this curiosity, so I go back to the main dining hall with the other arm and notice Toy Freddy is still there snoring as usual but Toy Chica is missing most likely trying to flirt with the night guard again, it never works the guy's far too scared of us to let down his guard like that and let us in the office he'll just blind her with the torch he brought with him, I have no time for it anyway I must find out what's in that room, I walk to the main hall I can feel my metallic heart beating against my chest plate I put my hands on the beating to slow it down but as I walk on it only gets faster, I feel like I'm going to burst an oil vestal. My breathing becomes heavy and slightly prolonged, I'm now close enough to the door that I can read the sign on it, it reads "parts and services" well now I know straight away that's a lie, our spares are in the maintenance room but maybe Mangle may have… TOY FOXY NOT MANGLE guah. Maybe her spares are in here and I can fix her myself instead of those mechanics.

This is the moment of truth I slowly approach the door stretching out my hand careful not to go too fast as my plastic casing would make a noise on the metal handle loud enough for Toy Chica to hear, I slowly pull down on the handle it clicks and the door opens, at this point my breathing is erratic and I look all over the place to see nothing, taking a moment to regain my senses I activate my night vision coursing my eyes to glow green again, all I see though is darkness so to get a better look I go in to the room and look around. I saw some outlines of something which scared me a little but not as much as I thought as at least they won't moving but now I know there is something in here I want see what they look like, big mistake turning on the light illuminated the dare I say it the faceless face of a monster and it said to me "wha…what ar…e…are YOU do…doing he…here".

**And there you have it chapter1 of the story I hope you enjoyed and that you'll come back for more (if I remember to write them) please fav and follow if you like and please review and I will send a pm your way thanks and till next time be ready for Freddy he he he **


	2. Chapter 2

As foes become bros

**Hey guys welcome to the next chapter of As foes become bros I'm writing this on the day so lucky you right in this you find out about the old animatronics so what are we waiting for **

**And remember Scott Cawthon = god of FNAF series **

Chapter 2: awakening

"wha… what ar…e…are YOU do…doing he…here" now I'm truly scared, this thing standing an entire foot taller than me and shining its bright red eyes right at my face is threatening me, I feel like my metallic heart is going to pop like a balloon and line my inner casing with oil and hydraulic fluid. "I wa…was cur…curious to see wh…what was in he…here" I say with a trembling voice "wha…what's th…that in you…your ha…hand" it said glitching I now remember that I'm holding the other arm that was too big for me, maybe it belongs to this big thing standing in front of me. I look at the giant more and notice it seems to be missing an arm, the left arm to be exact and that the right arm has the same dimensions, so it must belong to this guy and I'm sure he wants it back "do you w…want it ba…back" I say still shacking form fright and anticipation "yes" he simply said so I give it to him, at this point we were just staring at each other until I heard noises from the left and right of me, I took a step back and looked around to see what was going on.

The others were moving they stood in front of the giant maybe to get a better look at me maybe to destroy me, while they were moving I got a look at them myself, in the middle was a 7 foot purple rabbit with its face and left arm missing and some of the fur on his knees has either rotted away or ripped off, I now see that the fluff stuck on his hand is the same colour as him, on the left of me was a 6 and a half foot yellow chicken with a bib that looked a lot like the bib that Toy Chica wares but instead of saying "let's party" it says "let's eat" maybe that's why she's so round, other than that her arms and jaw seems to be stuck I think that her hydraulic pressure is too high and finally, the one on the right of me was a 7 and a half foot brown bear he seemed fairly fine only having a broken right eye and some ripped fur not too bad, at least that was until I looked down at his legs, his right leg was fine but his left leg was badly bent inward making it hard for him to walk. I'm sure there was a fourth member in the room with us but I couldn't see anything else.

At this point Toy Chica had come into the room and the others backed up a bit and looked at her "Toy Bonnie what are you doing in here I thought I… oh my who are they" she said spotting to the massive machines in the room, I think she started to become curious too as she just stared at them for a bit, then the bear began to move forward on his broken leg which coursed him to fall but he regained his balance when the chicken stood in front of him and he grabbed her arm. "hello you two I'm Freddy Fazbear" then he pointed to the purple bunny "this here is Bonnie the bunny" well this is a surprise I thought I was the only Bonnie around here now it seems there's two of me, then Freddy pointed to the yellow chicken "and this is Chica the chicken" ok now this isn't a coincidence anymore they look like us if only slightly different on some areas and they have our names, I'm beginning to think that maybe we are related in some way and if that is the case then I want to fix these guys up, lord knows they could use refurbishing.

But then Toy Chica had to open her big beak "wait slow down hang on a sec… you main to say that you guys are us" she said mainly to the bigger chicken "yes that is exactly who we are" Freddy says matter of factly "but how can you be, we are the only ones around here and we've never seen you before" Toy Chica said getting rather confused and angry now "listen love if you ever get replaced with a newer and smaller version of yourself then get locked away where no one can see you, you would understand" Chica said with almost no emotion there was just a hint of disappointment, I found it interesting to see her endo mouth move but her suit mouth didn't move an inch "and what is that supposed to mean are you saying that some other daft chicken like yourself is going to take my spot on stage and leave me to rot in here with you?" Toy Chica pretty much shouted that at her, this was getting too heated up for my liking "eh Toy Chica maybe it's time you shut up before" I was cut off by Toy Chica "before what" then the others got angry, I noticed that their eyes had changed from the usual blue, red and purple to black with very small white dots. "DO YOU really think you will last forever" Chica said almost exploding with fury, anger and hatred Toy Chica opened her beak to say something but I stopped her by saying "no of course not I realise that not everything can last but can be fixed" I said this to try and calm the situation "you can't fix us we are broken, finished you should just let us die" Bonnie said with sadness written all over him "no I want to help you I've learned how to repair myself please" I tried to convince them but it was no use "I be thinking it be time for ye to go lad" a strange new voice came from the corner of the room but the only thing I saw was a yellow eye, I looked at the other three they were still mad so it was time to leave.

The time was 5:00 am enough time for me and Toy Chica to get back on stage and activate sleep mode for a bit before a new batch of kids get here to watch us perform, that was until we saw Toy Freddy standing just in front of the stage with his arms folded oh no. "WHAT on earth were you two THINKING when you went in there, you could have been destroyed" Toy Freddy said completely furious with us "I was curious to find out why our replacement parts are too big and heavy for us to use plus you said it yourself that you were glad you haven't had any yet" I said trying to make him understand "that doesn't excuse what you've done" Toy Freddy said looking me straight in the eye, now I feel ashamed for going in there but after seeing the state they're in I can't help but want to fix them. "you said that you've been in there, do you know that we replaced them and that they get angry talking about it" Toy Chica said bringing up a very touchy subject regarding the old guys "yes I do but I would not like to talk about that right now" Toy Freddy said becoming very angry himself, I'm not usually the one to get involved in matters that make people angry but I had a question that needed at least some kind of answer "hey did you also know that there was a fourth animatronic in there?" I said calmly I didn't want to anger him any further for all I know maybe his eyes will go black too if he gets super mad. "yes I did know NOW NO MORE questions we have to get ready" he was right it's almost opening time and after all that happened I could use a smiling child right now ugh.

So once again it was another day at Freddy Fazbear's pizza with kids smiling, playing, running, having fun… pulling apart one of my friends, yeah I was doing my best not to look but I couldn't help it, in such a short time I think I've developed an emotion towards broken animatronics I think humans call it guilt, but there's something else the smiles of the children aren't filling me with as much joy anymore and what joy I do still get feels different it feels… artificial, maybe I'm just malfunctioning again it has been a while since my last system reset I should talk to one of the mechanics and get them to reset me before tomorrow. Sure enough just as our brake starts I see one of the mechanics walk by and I ask him "hay Steve can you do a system reset on me I think I'm malfunctioning" I say to Steve the head mechanic "yeah ok let me get my tools from parts and services" he said to me and here we go again with that room, what's so special about it, so Steve goes ahead to get his tools I stay just a couple of meters behind him, I'm still curious about those old guys I want to find out what happened to them to get them in that state and to fix them.

When he opened the door I didn't see anything in the darkness at first, I tried using my night vision but again nothing, man that room is dark and Steve just went in there without a torch must be brave or stupid, but after just a few seconds I saw two yellow eyes staring a me which was strange last time it was just one eye and they seem to be growling, "ok I get it I'm not allowed in there you can stop reminding me now" I thought to myself, I really need to be braver just as brave as Steve as one day I WILL fix those guys and Mang… NO Toy Foxy guh. The eyes disappear and that tells me that Steve is about to come out of the room so I dash back to the main dining hall where I was standing "ok then you ready?" Steve asks me as he touches my power switch "let's do this" I say ready for the reset.

[system reset initiated]

[checking all systems]

[systems clear]

[checking all files]

[files secure]

[checking AI core and emotion processor]

[…]

[no virus detected]

[system reset complete]

I open my eyes to see the inside of the restaurant but this time it was much darker, I look at the clock just above the stage it said 12:00 am, the night guard will be here any second, he won't bother messing with me though he's such a chicken and besides he'll have one coming his way soon enough which is too bad really I kind of like Toy Chica. Time to go check on Toy Foxy I think she's going to need company tonight, I bet she's feeling really lonely and hurt, I couldn't help but notice while in the middle of my system reset I'm sure I heard screaming and I recognised the voice, it was Toy Foxy's voice and it sounded like she was struggling and trying to get away from the kids, I wish I could have done something about it but the best I can do now is talk, so I went to kid's cove "hi Mang… eh Toy Foxy how are you" I said standing at the entrance of the cove not seeing the full extent of the damage "why do you care mister perfect and are you STILL calling me that" she said lifting up her head showing me what happened to her today, there were cracks all other her endo and face and her tail was completely rip off from the base to half way up leaving only the tip half of fur "eh… well yes I'm calling you that because that's who you are and that's who you'll always be no matter what" I said comforting her "why are you so nice to me when everyone else just leaves me in here to rot, I don't get it" she said confused, at that moment I knew exactly why, the system reset didn't work I still had feelings of guilt towards her I wanted so much to fix her and the old guys, it was like a destiny or something "I do, when a friend is down on their knees do you leave them to bit the dust, no you help them get up and keep fighting until the last drop of oil" I said feeling somewhat inspirational.

After that amazing speech, if I do say so myself, she said "well if you're going to fix me maybe you should get some tools first" she said noticing I don't have anything to use to fix her with, this sends my nerves rocketing again and my ears shake like a tuning fork I still remember what happened last night and then with Steve ugh those eyes, but like I said I have to be brave so once again I go into the main hall, my metallic heart beating fast, at least this time I'm distracted by Toy Chica trying to get with the guard she'll never learn, my hand touches the metal handle this time not caring if I make any noise, to be honest I would like the company Toy Chica would provide even if she is a loud beak, the door opens and I activate my night vision, I think they saw my eyes brighten up because I saw some of them stirring, as I approach them I can see nothing has changed despite me giving back Bonnie's arm "guess that means I'll have to fix them" I say aloud, I only said this because even though I want to fix them I was hoping they could fix themselves like I can, guess not which means I have to find their spare parts but where do I start, I saw shelves on the other side of the room and decide to go over there, once again big mistake "well if it isn' ta lil lad from befor'"

**And that was chapter 2 which seems to be similar to chapter 1 oh well hope you enjoyed it and that you be back for the next one till then watch your back Freddy's coming to get you ha ha ha **


	3. Chapter 3

As foes become bros

**Hello again and welcome chapter 3 of As foes become bros in this one things get very interesting for the crew so let's get started shall we **

**Remember Scott Cawthon = FNAF not me or you **

Chapter 3: making friends

"well if it isn' ta lil lad from befor'" oh no it's those eyes again and they're looking at me what do I do, I have to find a way around them or fail my mission to fix the old guys "ye wan ta fix me friends don' ye" it said coming closer to me, come on I have to be brave I can't let this thing scare me, I am a robot I can't die per say I will get rebuilt, I don't care what Toy Freddy says I will fix them "ye don' need to be scared o' me I won' 'urt ye" it said coming into the light fully, now I see it is a red fox animatronic he has torn fur all over him the worst being his legs, they look as if some customer brought in a dog and they fought. "yes I want to fix you but I need tools and spare parts can you tell me where they are" I said somewhat scared still "aye they be just up thar" he said pointing to some boxes with the names of the old guys on them.

There's one for Freddy one for Chica one for Bonnie and one for Foxy… wait there's an old Foxy too, that must be this guy with the pirate accent so I asked him "are you Foxy?" I asked while grabbing the tools and Bonnie's box I thought if I'm going to fix these guys I'm going to start with my closest relation "aye I be Foxy the pirate fox scourge of the seven seas and cap'n of the Maiden of Triumph battleship" he said full of pride "wow you sound awesome" I said completely amazed, this guy must have been great with the kids. "aye I was lad but those days be gone" now sad, Foxy went back to the corner he came from "wait I can fix you" I said putting the tools and spares next to Bonnie "nay lad don' bother, you do wha' ye can to me friends" Foxy said disappearing so I nod and get started on fixing Bonnie.

Now the time is 2:45 am so I only have enough time to fix him, I wake him up and get started but he still don't want me to "why are you here again, I told you that we're finished and that we should die" he said tiredly not wanting to be disturbed "yeah well I'm being brave and not listening, I feel too much guilt seeing you like this so like it or not your being fixed" I said feeling braver than ever before "very well, might as well have someone look after me" Bonnie said defeatedly, I got started with the arm which still had the plastic shell casing on it, I had to remove all that and place the carpet like fur on it, after that I took the shoulder off of what was remaining of Bonnie's left arm and placed the new arm on, now that looks better don't it, grabbing a spanner from the tool box I tighten the joint for a perfect fit, after that I asked "can I just take off your chest plate for a minute" I needed to check his oil and hydraulic fluid levels to make sure he could use the arm "go ahead" he said unbuckling the plate himself, must have changed him mind about dying either that or he doesn't care what happens to him, so checking around everything looked fine that's a relief so I put back the chest plate.

Now it's time for the hard part, I search through Bonnie's spares to find a new face, it's strange I got his arm as a replacement but I never got his face, it doesn't add up maybe the mechanics just hate these old guys, just as I find a face Toy Chica decides to say hi again "Toy Bonnie you in here I noticed the door was open" she says leaning on the door frame "yes I'm fixing Bonnie, why don't you do yourself a favour and make nice with Chica" I said trying to convince her to make friends with them " oh no way I am NOT making nice with that THING" Toy Chica said only because she was still a bit scared of her "aww come on honey I've forgiven you for what you've said, I know it can be weird to see another version of yourself, what do you say" Chica said kindly "oh ok fine what do you want to talk about" Toy Chica said feeling less scared and becoming curious about her again "do you like pizza?" Chica asked and I can see where this going "DO I?" Toy Chica said becoming excited, if any one of us likes pizza around here it's her, at this point I could tell they were going to be good friends.

Finally I got Bonnie's face back on, you know I was surprised when I first learned to sew and stitch, I didn't think that one day it would come in handy to fix an old worn out face of a bunny, but now I see that what I learn will become useful one way or another. "ok there you go Bonnie all fixed, phew that was hard" I say to him as I notice his eyes change from that weird red and black to a normal red and white like the rest of us have "well thanks but why did you fix me I don't have a purpose here" he said sadly after inspecting himself "you may not have a purpose here but that doesn't mean you have to suffer with a broken body" I said getting a bit angry at the mechanics for effectively torturing the old guys "you are too kind lil Bonnie I can't believe someone would go out of their way just to fix me and my friends" Bonnie said appreciating my efforts "isn't that what brothers are for" I said to him "wha… you consider me your brother" he said shocked and bewildered "of course I mean we are both bunnies aren't we and if no one else wants to help you then that leave me to help ok" I said proudly, by this point I swear Bonnie was on the verge of crying no one has helped him in years, then all of a sudden I come along and fix him up and now he looks like a handsome bunny again as he should, so I just give him a hug and a loving kiss on the forehead, I didn't even care if it looked weird he needed it, after that he feel into sleep mode, I'm with you there bro fixing Is hard work I'm going to need a buff to get the oil off my suit. "so Freddy which one should I fix next?" I ask Freddy as he admired my work "well it looks as if Chica has a new friend so I suggest you fix her next, it would be hard to make pizza with no hands and ceased arms" Freddy suggested "ok but for now we better go it's almost opening time" I said while tapping Toy Chica on the shoulder "ok see you tonight then" Freddy said waving good bye.

We got to the main dining hall hoping to get some rest before we had to perform but once again Toy Freddy was waiting and he was livid, "AGAIN with that room, are you two brain dead or something" Toy Freddy said with fire in his voice and I swear his eyes were going black too "but Toy Freddy we made friends with them surly that means something" I said using all of the last reserves of bravery I had left "you what" Toy Freddy said calming down from confusion "we made friends with them, they're not that bad and they like pizza" Toy Chica said happy about the fact that someone other than her likes pizza "alright I guess I can let you off the hook but don't expect me to be making any friends with them" Toy Freddy said with a slight bit of fright in his voice, I thought I was the scaredy cat around here yet it seems Toy Freddy's the one cowering away from parts and services, maybe it's because of that fox he was quite scary the first time I saw him but now not so much, I guess Toy Freddy's not as strong as he lets on. "anyway it's opening time soon you two should get ready" Toy Freddy once again right as always so we got on stage.

Just another day Freddy Fazbear's and the sight of children cheering me up after all that hard work fixing my bro brings a smile to my face although the joy I use to get is still slipping, I can't help be feel that there is something at the back of my mind that I'm forgetting like there was something I was supposed to do last night what was it, but then it hits me right in the face as I see the familiar sight of my best friend getting torn and shredded… no don't look keep the kids happy brake isn't till later, but now it's too late, it's gone, it's all gone, how can I cope without it, the joy I got from smiling kids has been shattered by the pleads of help by Mang… NO TOY FOXY if I say Mangle one more time I'm going to electrocute myself. I have to find a way of stopping those kids but despite what courage I have accumulated I'm still not brave enough for that and the guilt is weighing me down, I just hope she'll be fine either way I will see her tonight. I'm starting to think all this damage to my bro and his friends and Mang… Toy Foxy is on purpose but why? Is it because they don't care about them anymore or is it because of this thing humans call money, it's just a piece of paper with some guys face on it and some random number on it what's the big deal.

During our break I went to the kitchen to talk to Toy Chica about these feelings I'm getting "hi Toy Chica you ok" I said to her somewhat sad "hay Toy Bonnie I'm fine but you sound upset, what's on your mind" she said giving me a slice of pizza "it's Mang… ahg TOY FOXY she's getting destroyed" I said getting angry at saying the wrong name "whoa calm down, what about Toy Foxy" she said with a hint of sadness, she knows exactly what I'm talking about "it's how the mechanics are treating her, it's not right how would you feel if you were like that" I say becoming very upset now "I know exactly what you mean, I've been having feelings about it too" Toy Chica said hugging me coursing me to blush a bit "then why don't you do anything about it" I say looking at her "because you're doing it aren't you and besides I like to see a man work" she said to me, oh no she's blushing which means she's flirting, I know I like her but not that much maybe my courage still needs work so I just said "eh… well thanks for the talk I'll see you later ok" I really started to get nervous around her "oh ok see you later" she said a bit disappointed.

Well after that at least I wasn't the only one worrying about Toy Foxy, but if I'm the only one who is going to fix her then I need to talk to her and try and get close to her, but the tools are back in the parts and services room and I did say I would fix Chica next, now I'm stuck between two walls and they're closing in, I have to choose who to fix and if I don't they are going to be mad at me and I don't want to lose my bro, we've only just met… wait that's it I'll get Bonnie to help me he seemed thankful enough, maybe he will see the situation I'm in and take pity but I have to teach him how to fix things or maybe I could upload my repair protocol into his mainframe. I have a bit of time to waste before I need to make a decision so I go talk to Mang… oh come on its Toy Foxy nugh.

So I go to kid's cove and now she's got to be mad at the world as I see she is much more damaged then before, her arms and legs are misplaced becoming indistinguishable and her tail is completely gone nowhere to be seen, her face has even more cracks on it, I don't know whether I should even approach her, but again I have to be brave "hi Toy Foxy" I said completely concerned for her "get away from me don't even look at me" she said hysterically crying, with the amount of damage that she has suffered I'm not surprised "I'm sorry I didn't come to fix you but I couldn't find your spares and I wanted to fix the old guys in there" I said smiling thinking about my bro "can't you see all my spares are all over the floor, almost every piece of me is in this room" she said pointing to some of her parts on the floor "well would you like me to fix you" I said ready to go to parts and services "no forget it I'll only get torn apart again" she said turning away from me, she most likely just wants to die from all the pain "please let me fix you" I tried to reach her but "I SAID NO just forget about me… everyone else has so just leave" she said wanting to be alone, this is bad I've done it again my courage wasn't enough at the right time it was needed, now she's starting to go insane I can feel it and now I can't help her man I feel like a fool, well I better go see my bro.

**That was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed and will be ready for more coming soon remember if you like it fav or Freddy will say hi… oh hay Freddy **


	4. Chapter 4

As foes become bros

**Hay guys welcome to chapter 4 of As foes become bros here more friendly relations will happen but what will happen to Mangle let's find out it's getting good **

**Scott Cawthon watches over the animatronics **

Chapter 4: extended family

I can't believe I did that to her she wanted me to fix her and what did I do… nothing. I feel like I betrayed her, what kind of friend am I, well at least I know where her parts are, if she calms down she may let me fix her but till then I think it's best if I leave her to her thoughts, I have to gain more courage so I can do what is necessary when a chance arises, this will let me do more as an entertainer and as a friend, I've got to try but at the moment I think I'll go see my bro and fix Chica.

After all those thoughts Toy Chica came from the stage almost as if she knew what I was thinking about "hi Toy Bonnie what you thinking about" Toy Chica said with curiosity "I was thinking how I let down Mang… agh Toy Foxy" I said with sadness "aww well you must have done something bad to say that" she said wondering what I did or didn't do "last night I was going to fix Toy Foxy but I got side tracked when I fixed my bro now she's mad at me, but I don't blame her" I said tearing up a bit, I still feel terrible for not doing something to help her "don't blame yourself either, you know she will come around soon enough" she said hugging me again, please don't blush "yeah but how long will that take, I fear for her wellbeing" I said somewhat nervous at Toy Chica "I know what will cheer you both up but I will need Chica's help if you can fix her" she said smiling at me, you know what that would cheer me up, a delicious pizza always does but if she wants Chica's help I'll need to go to the maintenance room to replace those hands.

We went into the maintenance room and I grabbed Toy Chica's spare parts box, there were two hands in the box and they were defiantly smaller more her size, so now I took off Chica's hand from Toy Chica and put them on the table, then I put the new hands on Toy Chica's wrists perfect fit, now the part I hate the most I have to ask Toy Chica to take off her chest plate, if this goes wrong I could end up having two friends hate me ugh being a bunny is hard. "ok Toy Chica I need you to take off your chest plate so I can check your oil and hydraulic fluid levels" I said thoroughly blushing now "oh ok" she said blushing a bit herself, everything looked good so putting the chest plate back on we went to parts and services with Chica's hands.

I knocked on the door to see if they were sleeping, after a few seconds Foxy and Freddy opened the door "hello you two" Freddy greeted "ahoy me hearties" Foxy greeted with a joyful grin, must be happy to see us, he may not want to be fixed but I guess as long as he has company he's happy but I will have my day with him soon enough, he will be the great pirate of the seas again plundering and pillaging as all pirates do and I would love to see the maiden of triumph. "hi guys how are you" I said looking at Freddy's leg, looks like it's getting worse "I'm fine and so is Foxy but Chica's getting over excited, she knows you're here to fix her" Freddy said looking over at Chica "well I better get started" I said walking into the room but before I start on Chica I went to Bonnie and asked "hey bro can I try something, it will help me fix your friends" I say looking at him as he woke up "ok I guess I owe you something don't I" he said still being grateful for being fixed, so we went to where the spares are for the old guys and there was this little metal box, Bonnie opened it and inside was a two way usb cable, just what I needed to upload my repair protocol smart bunny. "So how does it work" Bonnie said becoming curious about what I wanted to do "well first open the back of your head" I say as he did so "now plug this in and I'll do the same" I said and we connected. I searched for my repair protocol and uploaded it "hey this may take a while your system is quite old" I said as I began uploading "you know we share the same programming and software right?" Bonnie asked, if that's the truth then this should work so I kept my fingers crossed "so I brought Chica's hands back, that will help" I said being confident in my abilities to fix her "yeah but you'll need to lower her hydraulic pressure first, that's why her arms stick out" Bonnie said as the upload completed, I knew it, the only way she could have arms out like that and not be due to rust has to be pressure "yeah but now you can help me yes?" I said unplugging us "let me see, spanner, oil pump, screw driver, blow torch, spot welder, yep all there let's get fixing" Bonnie said looking through the new programming "let's do it" I said ready to fix Chica.

Toy Chica was explaining to Chica what I was doing with Bonnie, I only told her a few minutes ago so I'm not sure if she got it herself but that would have to do "ok Chica you ready" I said holding her box of spares and Bonnie was holding the tools "ready when you are" Chica said sitting down so I could reach her chest plate, just like before I took it off and this time the oil and hydraulic levels were in the red far too high for any animatronic and she's been like this for years, she must be in pain so here we go this will be messy, I grab a screw driver and place it on the release valve and tons of oil spewed out "oh yeah, woow" Chica exclaims relived, her arms and mouth drop she's looking better already, Bonnie then grabs some yellow cotton and starts stitching the back of her head, I take her hands from Toy Chica and place them on her wrists, checking again I see that her oil and hydraulics are in the green good, it seems that we're done so as I put her chest plate back on I notice her right foot is dented so I ask "hay Chica what happened to your foot" I say only now making a connection "oh that, it's when we first moved here, Freddy fell over on my foot and dented it" she said looking at herself and becoming excited to be in one piece again "so is that why Freddy's leg is broken" I said looking at his leg , that is going to need fixing soon "yeah but it's ok I can catch him if he falls" she said looking at Freddy in a friendly way, ok it's settled I'll fix Freddy next.

Toy Chica was now happy as can be, she finally has her own sister to play and have fun with and the first order of business was pizza. "yes now that your fixed would you like the make some pizza with me" Toy Chica said completely ecstatic "oh honey that would be great but I haven't made pizza in years I hope I can still impress people" Chica said worried she forgot how to make pizza "don't worry I can show you let's go" Toy Chica reassured as she pulled on her arm "whoa" Chica exclaimed, at this point I was ready for that pizza after all that work but I didn't take all the credit after all Bonnie did help "hay bro thanks for helping I don't think It would have gone so well without you" I said shaking his hand, being appreciative at he's performance "well she is my friend, if you can fix me just because you feel you should then I should do the same, I should thank you" Bonnie said smiling at me "why?" I asked confused "because you uploaded that repair protocol to my mainframe without that I wouldn't have been able to help" Bonnie said with delight now he could help me with fixing stuff "well then I think we both deserve a pizza" I said getting hungry "sounds good to me" Bonnie says as we when to the kitchen.

Toy Chica was trying to remind Chica how to make pizza, the ingredients were laid out on the counter and Chica looked over them "ok let's start with the dough" Toy Chica said as she grabbed a mixing bowl and mixed until the dough was firm "ok so now you need to knead the dough to get some air into it" Toy Chica said as she poured the dough on a bed of flower in front of Chica, as she started the process Chica was beginning to remember how she would go about it "come on old girl I know you can remember how to do it" Chica said to herself as she kneaded faster "yes that's it" Toy Chica said happy and excited, now the dough was ready it was time for the tomato puree, Toy Chica got out a tin of chopped tomatoes and opened them into a pestle and mortar to be crushed "oh wait I remember this part it's so fun" Chica said as she start to crush the tomatoes into a paste, things were coming on nicely and after they put the newly made source on the dough and the toppings of pepperoni, cheese, spicy beef and peppers they placed it in the oven. By this point Chica had remembered how to make pizza and even vowed that her next one would be a masterpiece like she used to do years ago, when me and Bonnie came in to the kitchen we almost collapsed at the intoxicating smell of deliciousness emanating from the pizza "oh man what is the gorgeous smell because it's calling for me" Bonnie said getting hungrier by the second "that my dear boy is what I call pizza" Chica said triumphantly at the fact she could still remember how to make pizza even if it wasn't her best "it's not done yet so you have to wait" Toy Chica said tapping him on the nose so he would back off "aww" Bonnie said being impatient "wow for someone how hasn't made pizza in a while you know how to make people hungry" I said appreciating the aroma "she did have help you know" Toy Chica said to me looking a little smug, she was the cook around here and she knew almost every recipe known to man but all she would cook on a regular basis was pizza or cake.

'Ding' finally the pizza was done so as Chica would say "let's eat" but then we heard Toy Freddy coming in, he must have seen us walking past the stage and wondered what we were up to "hey guys can I smell pizza" he said jovially but then noticed Bonnie and Chica in the room "what are they doing in here" he said with concern and anger "hay don't be mad you said you didn't mind us being friends" I said defensively "that's right I did but I didn't say you could bring them out" Toy Freddy said squinting his eyes at them "oh give over all ready Toy Freddy we're not coursing any trouble" Toy Chica said also defensively of her new sister "fine I only came in here to have some pizza any way" Toy Freddy said not wanting to get in between this new formed family, now that he's out the way with a slice of pizza we had some for ourselves and it was amazing, the flavours and texture of it was so fresh and juicy I swear my taste buds exploded it was the best thing ever, then I remembered why I did this in the first place I wanted to make Mangle happy… not again, her. Name. Is. Toy Foxy don't forget it.

There was one piece left, I grabbed it before anyone else could even think about touching it "hey I was going to eat that" Bonnie said disappointed "sorry bro but I have a friend in need of cheering up you understand right?" I said to him and he nodded, after the bond we now share he was nothing but understanding, Toy Chica also remembered her promise of pizza so we all when to kid's cove "Chica, Bonnie welcome to kid's cove" Toy Chica introduced as we approached "what's behind the door, you said you had a friend in there" Chica said becoming curious as she thought there was only three of us "yes she is a good friend but over the years she has… changed" I said being a bit nervous about going in "she can be a bit hostile even to friends so just be careful" Toy Chica said informing them about her "don't worry lil Chica we are very resilient" Bonnie said and we prepared to go in. "hi Toy Foxy I brought something for you" I said going as close as I dare to her "and your back again, haven't you done enough yet" she said not even looking at me, come courage find me and be strong now's not the time to falter "I will never be done with you until I fix you even if it destroys me got it" I said for once my bravery has done something right "well then if that's what you want but not tonight I'm too tired plus it's almost opening time" she says yawning "well in that case I'd like to give you some pizza and for you to meet some new friends to cheer you up" I said motioning the others to come in, while eating the pizza Toy Foxy looked towards the door as they came through "hi Toy Foxy this is Bonnie and Chica" Toy Chica pointed to them as she introduced "wait there's two of you both?" she said confused as if she was seeing double "yep pretty much, crazy huh?" Bonnie said shrugging his shoulders "does that mean there's another me" Toy Foxy said inquiring at the possibility of another fox like animatronic "yeah his name is Foxy the pirate fox scourge of the seven seas and captain of the maiden of triumph" Chica said with as much pride as when Foxy said that to me "wow he sounds amazing, can I see him just a quick minute anyone that cool needs to be appreciated" she said looking happier than I've ever seen "well maybe tomorrow like you said it's almost opening time" I said as I looked at the time which was 5:30 am "ok then but you better not forget about me again or you will regret it" she said reminding me of my mistake from earlier "ok well see you tonight" I said waving as we leaved, I took Bonnie and Chica back to the parts and services room and as I walked off I could hear them talking to Foxy about Mang… Toy Foxy and she's a lot alike, me and Toy Chica got to the stage ready for another day of fun and games but there was a nagging question I want answered "hey Toy Chica?" I asked "yeah what's up" she said just before entering sleep mode "I was thinking do you ever feel like the kids are not smiling at us because we make them happy but rather because they like to see us in pain" I said as I remember the joy I used to feel being lost "don't be ridiculous why would they want that" Toy Chica said looking at me as if I was crazy "yeah maybe your right, I just need to sleep one hell of a long day" I said going into sleep mode.

**That was chapter 4 of As foes become bros hope you enjoyed and come back for more soon oh and Freddy would like to thank the reviews and that you should send more or expect him at your door chow **


	5. Chapter 5

As foes become bros

**Hey guys OMG fnaf3 came out and I cried at the end and there's the hat does this mean it's over and done with only time will tell congrates to Scott for making a great game and creating this awesome fan base **

**Scott owns FNAF Series **

Chapter 5: birthdays and Freddys

Today is a special day not only can Bonnie and Chica now roam around freely again but it's someone's birthday, I feel like the joy I lost has come back it's still a bit artificial though, I shouldn't think of that I feel great no need to pull myself down into darkness. As the birthday party goes on I meet the boy whose birthday it is to wish him a happy birthday, his smile is so sweet and innocent that I feel like my metallic heart is melting and I could stare at him all day "hi there kiddo what's your name" I said with a jolly voice "hi I'm Brian" the boy said bouncing on his chair happy to see me "I hear it's your birthday today how old are you" I say kneeling next to him "I'm seven today how old are you" Brian said happily curious about my age "well that's a tough question but I'd have to say four" I said to him, it was hard to come up with an age as I was built not created over a long period but then I was first activated two months later so my birthday Is kind of debatable "wow I'm older then you" the boy said astonished "sure looks that way, hey tell you what do you want some cake" I said as I began to smell some cake "yes please!" Brian said very excited "well good it's a new recipe made by Toy Chica and Chica" I said which confused the boy "who's Chica?" he asked wondering who this new character could be "she's the best cook here, she made the pizza you're eating" said Bonnie as he came over to wish the boy a happy birthday "you may not know her but she's the reason why the pizza tastes so good and why Toy Chica is so nice and she's my best friend" Bonnie said giving the boy the basic personality of Chica.

Just then the cake came out and Toy Freddy announced "alright every one let's all wish Brian a happy birthday!" as we all sang Chica and Toy Chica came over with a two tier Victoria sponge cake with seven candles on top, Brian made a wish then blow out the candles in one breath then after I cut the cake we shared it out between him and his friends, everything was going great today, a sweet young boy who was so innocent he gave me my joy back and for that I will never forget him, with Bonnie and Chica around I also feel like we can do much more together and get this place on the map, all in all today is going great but one thing still bothers me I can hear the kids in kid's cove playing and having fun, I can only imagine what Mangle is going through… for the last time TOY FOXY GAUH. I would have seen what they were doing to her but for some reason the door was closed so I just left it for later tonight and got back to the stage to start the next show after which Brian would go home.

During the show Chica and Bonnie were talking, I couldn't quite hear them I was too busy entertaining and making sure our new song didn't have any mistakes in it, I think they were taking about getting Freddy out here to enjoy watching the children have fun, it's been years since he last saw kids running around him playing, laughing and asking for his advice maybe that would be good for him but with that damaged leg I don't think he could make it to the dining hall, after the song they went in to the kitchen to make more pizza, Chica has really got used to making pizza again and Bonnie has become very helpful though he's not the best at making pizza the toppings will probably slide off again. With the show finished Brian went home but not before asking me a question "Toy Bonnie I like that you added more versions of you and Toy Chica but is there other versions of Toy Freddy and Mangle" he asked tilting his head curiously but to which I raised a brow at the name Mangle "yes there are but they need fixing I can ask the mechanics if you like" I said calming myself I didn't want to do something I would regret "yes please if there is more of you then you can make more kids happy at once" he said as his mother picked him up "your right so maybe next time you come over we can have a massive party" I said to the boy and he smiled ear to ear "bye Toy Bonnie" he waved good bye.

Now I think I'm on the mend as even though Brian has gone home I'm still filled with joy everything is going so great today that I'm expecting something to go wrong it just has to, ever since I wondered about the parts and service room everything has gone wrong but I guess I made it right with the fixing of Bonnie and Chica and being brave in the face of obvercity, I put the pieces in place but I feel it's not over yet I still need to fix Freddy, Foxy and Mang… NO TOY FOXY NAH. It's time for a break and to start off with me, Toy Chica and Toy Freddy when into the kitchen to grab some pizza and as always Chica knows how to impress "wow grwat pizza Chica" I said while stuffing my face full of pizza, man It was delicious "yeah no problem just don't talk with your mouth full" she said laughing at me I couldn't help but laugh back, just then Toy Chica looked as though she wanted to ask a question "hay Toy Chica something on our mind?" I say curiously "oh it's just I heard Chica and Bonnie talk about Freddy and that he should come out and watch the kids" she said becoming a bit sad at Freddy's condition "yeah I heard that too do you think I should go get him for a bit?" I asked ready to go "yeah sure" she said smiling wanting to be good friends with Freddy too "NOT on my watch you don't" Toy Freddy steamed as he overheard our discussion "aww why not still scared of us" Chica said in a smug tone "yeah maybe he remembers what we told him" Bonnie said snickering "look just don't bring him out or that fox, those two are the worst" Toy Freddy said whimpering slightly, he took one final piece of pizza and went back on stage. For a leader it seems that Toy Freddy can be very cowardice and run away from a tough challenge but not me I will go to parts and service and ask Freddy if he wants to come out.

So I went to parts and services and knocked on the door, Foxy answered the door "ahoy lad what be the occasion" Foxy said jolly yet tired, must have been in sleep mode "I was thinking that even though you two are still broken would you like to come out and see the kids before they go home" I said happily trying to convince them to come outside "aye tha' be mighty nice o' ya laddie but I don' think Freddy will be able ta make it" he said looking over at Freddy who was now waking up "what's the problem Foxy" Freddy said curious about what's going on "nothin' Freddy jus' te lil bunny lad wan's ta see you… outside" Foxy told Freddy finding it hard to keep a straight face, given Freddy's condition I'm not surprised "that's a hard prospect my boy, do you think I could walk more than two steps without falling over" Freddy said trying to get up "can't you use Foxy to help you, he's strong right?" I asked wondering why not "oh he's strong alright but he's not as sturdy as Chica" he said fully getting up, now I see his leg is so badly damaged that if he could stand straight his foot would not touch the ground, I'm defiantly going to fix Freddy tonight, I just hope that Toy Foxy would be ok with that. "Well give it a try anyway I'm sure he's sturdy enough" I said pushing Foxy towards Freddy "hey, hey what ye doin'" Foxy said not even resisting my force as if he liked the idea "ok you win I'll let foxy carry me" Freddy said defeatedly "good so Foxy you go to his left side and put your arm around him but watch the hook, he's already damaged enough thanks" I said as the two get into position, we went to the dining hall and there were still a few late comers left, it was hard to get Freddy in here as Foxy was a bit wobbly and they almost fell over but eventually we got him in there, as soon as Freddy saw the kids I swear his metallic heart melted as he went wide eyed and I think I saw him crying, it must have been an age since he last saw kids playing, smiling, having fun and just being kids, it must have broken his metallic heart to learn that we replaced him and that he was never going to see the light of day let alone children, seeing him like this fills me with so much warmth I feel like I need to go to the maintenance room and take off my chest plate to blow off some steam.

Just at that point Toy Freddy came back from a group of kids who were thankfully just leaving, things are about to go wrong I just know it "what are you doing out here" Toy Freddy said with anger and fear "oh I'm sorry am I not allowed out?" Freddy said sarcastically while letting go of Foxy this made him stand lob sided "no you're not" Toy Freddy said not leaving his gaze on Freddy for anything "well then why are two of my friends out here" Freddy said raising a brow "because they aren't as bad as you two" Toy Freddy said getting very angry and making a fist with his hands "and what be tha' mean matey" Foxy said beginning to growl "it means that he's still scared of us, such a shame I was hoping we could be friends" Freddy said darkly "i'm not scared of you and I will NEVER be friends with YOU" Toy Freddy said as his eyes turned black, oh no this looks bad if no one tries to calm this situation they will fight and a lot of kids will get hurt, luckily it's almost closing time I may be able to fake something, I just hope Freddy don't get destroyed either I've come to know him quite well I love his gentleman persona and how calm he can be in the toughest of times, just as I managed to get everyone out Toy Freddy was spouting insults again "you think you can scare me with stupid stories, you got another think coming" Toy Freddy was absolutely seething be this point this is going to be dangerous "well if this is the only way you want to settle this then…" while Freddy paused he took of his hat and his eyes went black "THE HAT'S OFF".

At that Freddy actually managed to lunge at Toy Freddy who was took by surprise at this considering the damage to his leg, he landed on top of Toy Freddy ready to punch a hole in his chest plate but Toy Freddy kicked him off, Freddy stumbled for a bit but managed to regain balance as Toy Freddy came running at him to punch him in the face, Freddy was quick enough to grab his arm and through him towards Bonnie who was standing nearby "what's the matter, can't hit Freddy, well you better keep trying then" Bonnie said being intimidating, he pushed Toy Freddy back at Freddy who gave a swift upper cut cracking his jaw, Toy Freddy got seriously mad at that and went straight at Freddy at lightning speed and kicked him in the stomach which coursed a minor system failure, Toy Freddy took this opportunity to continually bash Freddy where it hurt most, his leg, Freddy cried in pain from the no stop pounding until Foxy stud in to help out, he used his hook to pierce through Toy Freddy's arm and pulled it away from Freddy's leg and start his own round of pounding "Foxy no his mine" Freddy said maliciously and got up while putting all his weight on his broken leg to stomp on Toy Freddy's head but I could take this nonsense no more "STOP" I said with my own eyes going black for the first time "now you two will stop this and be friends or else I'll dismantle the both of you DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" I said more angry than anyone else in the room to get the message across "aye I be sorry fer hurting ye friend I was jus' protectin' mine" Foxy said feeling sorry for me and himself "that's quite alright Foxy I don't blame you" I said shooting Foxy a forgiving smile but it's the other two I'm going to incarcerate.

I asked Chica, Bonnie and Foxy to take Freddy back to the parts and services room to recuperate while I dealt with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica was right behind me "what on earth were you thinking I thought you were the one looking out for us, now I have to look out for you" I said completely upset with Toy Freddy "did you ever ask them about why they are in that room?" Toy Freddy said looking at the ground "no why?" I said wondering what he was on about "well you see as you know we replaced them" he said sounding like he was about the tell a story "yeah and?" I said wanting to hear more "well it appears to me that if we replaced them it is logical to assume that one day we to will be replaced" he said becoming sad and sounded lonely "that's ridiculous we've only been around for four years, how are we going to be replaced" Toy Chica said becoming worried "well you tell me, if you think that then you must be a daft chicken and you will get stuck in a room with Chica" Toy Freddy said seriously to her "hay how do you know I called Chica daft?" Toy Chica said a bit uncertain about that comment "I was eavesdropping" Toy Freddy said with a smirk "ok so if there is a chance that we will get replaced then we need to make good use of the time we have and create memories we'll never forget" I said assuringly "yeah your right I've got my sis and you got your bro and together we make a great team" Toy Chica said with a great smile on her face "yeah me and my bro are the best of team mates" I said thinking of the work we did on Chica "I was talking about us" Toy Chica said starting to flirt with me again "eh how about we wait until after I fix Freddy first, you can help though" I said leaving Toy Freddy to think about whatever and taking Toy Chica, who was hugging me, to parts and services to fix Freddy.

We got to parts and services and knocked on the door, Chica and Bonnie answered "hi guys how's Freddy doing" I said still worried about his leg "it's bad Toy Freddy's pounding almost broke it clean off" Chica said worried and crying "don't worry Chica, Toy Bonnie can fix him right?" Toy Chica asked looking at me hopefully "course I can as long as my bro can help, what do you say Bonnie" I said full of pride for being able to fix two others "I'd do anything for a friend let's do it" he said and got the tools it was time for another fix. Toy Chica and Chica just watched as me and Bonnie first stitched up Freddy's suit, after the fight it was badly ripped and scratched but didn't take too long, after that we got his parts box and searched for an eye and new left leg, the eye was easily found and attached he looks more normal now but the leg was another story, we searched and searched and even had time for a pizza break and still no leg, what on earth happened to the spare parts I though this place was full of them but then again we did use their parts as replacements so maybe… Toy Freddy.

I went to Toy Freddy to ask him about any spare parts he may be hiding "hay Toy Freddy, don't suppose you know the where abouts of a certain left leg that belongs to Freddy?" I said with no remorse for him "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said not looking at me "oh yes you do" I said crossed armed getting angry at the attitude he has towards the old guys "you dare speak to me like that?" he said getting angry at me as if I was being defiant, this is the moment where my bravery and courage will make or break our relationship as friends "yes I do, I need that leg so I can fix Freddy and I'm not taking no as an answer because who's the one with the repair protocol, me that's who" I said almost going black eyed again "well damn Toy Bonnie you've really manned up lately" he said completely surprised by my devotion to fix up Freddy "thanks and don't worry I'll fix you after ok" I said calming down, I couldn't leave him without a leg it wouldn't be right he is the main mascot after all but I don't have to listen to him anymore, so after taking the leg and replacing the plastic shell with some spare fur at the bottom of Freddy's box, Bonnie took off his damaged leg and put on the new leg while I took off his chest plate and looked at his oil and hydraulics, they were too low must have lost some after the fight so I got a jerry can full of oil and another one with hydraulic fluid in and purred them into his regulator, now with that done it looks like Freddy is back to his old self again and my does he look strapping and swarve, "there all done, I think you were the hardest so far but I think my next patient will be harder" I said wiping the oil off my face "oh my thank you so much Toy Bonnie how can I repay you" Freddy says happily while jogging on the spot to test his new leg "well I did say you should be friends with Toy Freddy but he's being a right pain at the minute" I said still cross at Toy Freddy "I don't mind that as long as he's ok with it" Freddy said smiling he always liked having new friends the more the merrier he would say "ok everyone let's go meet with Toy Freddy" I said as we go to the main dining area, Toy Freddy better not get mad at Freddy again or I will force them to be friends whether he likes it or not.

**That was chapter 5 of As foes become bros I hope you enjoyed that was the longest chapter yet and may get longer if I can think of some good moments for the story so remember to fav and review or it will be Spring Trap who comes for you **

**Say bye Freddy, bye guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

As foes become bros

**Hey guys this is chapter 6 of As foes become bros thanks for all the support lately I'm glad you all like the story so likes keep it going **

**Scott owns all FNAF characters **

Chapter 6: Fazbear Friends

So we got to the main dining area to find Toy Freddy still sulking on the edge of the stage, whatever story the old guys told him must have really got him down but with the potential of being replaced can I really blame him… no. I will talk to Freddy about this later but for now I have another friend to fix "hey Toy Freddy you ok" I said in a calm quiet voice "no I'm not, I'm scared of being replaced" he said quivering slightly "there's no need to be afraid, I'm here to fix you and like I said we must use our time effectively and be friends" I said comforting Toy Freddy with a hand on his shoulder "yeah I know but I've always enjoyed my time with the kids, I don't know if I could cope without the joy that they bring" he said becoming upset and nervous "I wouldn't worry about that too much" I said looking away for a moment "why say that?" he asked tilting his head "let's just say I've felt like that before and something else took over the joy" I said remembering when the joy was replaced with guilt "well I hope that never happens but that's all I can do" Toy Freddy said glumly "and that's all you need to do now cheer up I'm going to fix you" I said to him with a friendly hug. After our chat it was time to get Toy Freddy fixed so I went to the maintenance room and grabbed his box, Bonnie still had the tools in hand so I asked him to help and of course he obliged, he is really helpful where would I be without him maybe still wondering about the parts and service room maybe still trying to fix Chica but I may have fixed Mangle by now too… ahhhhg TOY FOXY.

As I start to fix Toy Freddy I was wondering what he really meant and what was said between Freddy and Toy Freddy about being replaced so I asked "Freddy, I know you and Toy Freddy were talking about being replaced a while ago and ever since then Toy Freddy hasn't been the same, can you tell me?" I ask with probably the most amount of curiosity ever "well it's not a pretty story but you have proven to be very brave before" he said appreciating my bravery "well thanks" I said smiling, that smile would soon disappear "many years ago when me and my crew was at the old pizzeria, we were the stars of the show, we would make the kids happy with songs and pizza. Everything was great and happy until HE came, a man with no remorse, no decency and no soul. He took five kids and stuffed them into some of our spare suits, he was convicted and sentenced to death, we've never seen him since but with that tragedy it gave our place a bad reputation, the manager had no choice but to sell to the highest bidder, a company that started to call itself Fazbear entertainment and we were replaced with you" Freddy told the story with all seriousness, never in my life have I felt more things then now, I can understand why Toy Freddy feels the why he does he must feel bad for the kids being stuffed into those suits they're not fit for humans.

So with that I was left awestruck but something popped in my head "wait you said he was sentenced to death right?" I said curiously "yes why?" Freddy said wondering what I was thinking about "then that can't happen to us" I said gaining my cheerfulness "well it seems that way but remember, you will suffer the consequences of your own actions" he said trying to remind me of how easy it is to lose all I hold dear "note taken Freddy" I said with a thumbs up. Now with all that sadness aside we decided it was time for some pizza and with Toy Freddy fixed I think we get them together as friends so I started with what they have in common "ok Freddy what do you like to do at break time?" I ask him like we're playing blind date "well I like to either read the news paper, drink orange juice or eat pizza or toast" he said "ok now Toy Freddy what do you like to do at break time?" I said to him "well I like to eat toast or pizza with a news paper to read or maybe drink some orange juice" he said and then they realized they really aren't that different and settled on being friends so they shuck hands "aww that's sweet now we all have friends and relatives" Toy Chica said with a warm smile "I don'" Foxy said sad that he hasn't had anyone to call bro/sis "well the pizzas are ready maybe we can meet that white fox" Chica said while pulling out the last pizza form the oven "white fox?" Foxy asked with curiousness and glee "yeah we meet her last night I think her name is Toy Foxy right?" Bonnie asked me to make sure he was right "yeah that's right and it's a good idea so let's go see her" I said and everyone went to kid's cove.

Chica brought the pizza with us and Foxy was as happy as could be, he knew that there was another fox animatronic since there was me Toy Freddy and Toy Chica it just made sense so he was happy to finally meet her "alright, everyone ready, let's go" I said as I opened the door and we all when in "hi Toy Foxy guess who we brought" Toy Chica said with all kinds of happiness in her voice "pizza?" Toy Foxy said being sarcastic "well yes but we have more" Toy Chica said pointing to me "hi Toy Foxy you remember Bonnie and Chica don't you?" I said as they came in "of course, hi guys" Toy Foxy said to them as they replied "hi" simultaneously "so I hear you'd like to meet with Foxy" Freddy said coming into the room "yeah but who are you?" Toy Foxy asked with curiosity "Fredrick Francis Franklin Fazbear at your service, but you can call me Freddy" he said announcing his whole name, I found it funny how every part of his name began with F, "well aren't you a fancy bear and very gentlemanly" Toy Foxy said flirting with him a bit "well thank you, you are quite the character yourself" Freddy said look and noticing her appearance "well I like you but I want to see this pirate you were talking about" Toy Foxy said wanting to meet Foxy who was being exceptionally shy "don't you want some pizza first" I said as I went to look for Foxy "eh… ok" she said feeling hungry, so as everyone had some pizza as Bonnie and I went to find Foxy.

I know he came with us into kid's cove so he must have seen what was in there and not liked it, but he was also sad not having a copy of himself to converse with and I know he was happy at the knowledge of having another like him so what coursed him to be so shy and run off, we looked for him in the parts and service room Bonnie knocked on the door, no answer "Foxy, Foxy what's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly "it be her, what happened ta her" he said wondering why Toy Foxy was so… ugh mangled "well open the door and I'll tell you" I said trying to coax him out "aye alrigh' laddie" Foxy said as he opened the door and I explained to him what happened and that it keeps happening, "wow I thought I had it bad having no face and all but that Is much worse and it explains why she's like that" Bonnie said somewhat sad "well then it seems this ol' cap'n has a duty to accomplish" Foxy said with a fist to his face and determination "whoa really I thought you were scared of her" I said surprised at this sudden change of heart "well I was a bit but when a crew member is down it be the cap'n's duty to pick 'em back up savvy" Foxy said becoming prideful, that little speech sounded a lot like the speech I gave to her "you are one awesome fox" I said looking at him in awe and appreciation "thank ye laddie now then let's set sail for kid's cove" Foxy said as he went towards kid's cove.

We got back to kid's cove and everyone had already ate all the pizza which annoyed me as I was still hungry "aww man Chica you ate the pizza again didn't you" Bonnie said disappointed "well dur honey I am allowed to eat my own creations" Chica said smugly "it was gorgeous you should have been here" Toy Chica said while licking her beak "ok enough with the pizza I want to see this pirate" Toy Foxy said becoming impatient and excited after seeing a red figure between me and Bonnie "aye it's me, Foxy the pirate fox and I see that ye be a damsel in distress" Foxy said proudly moving towards her, this is the part where everyone saw a cute pirate story coming "damsel in distress? Who me?" Toy Foxy said confused "aye ye be in worse state then I and tha' be a burden no crew member should carry alone" Foxy said starting to sound more like Shakespeare then a pirate "wow you are a great fox aren't you… wait did you say crew member" she said wondering about that last statement "aye everyone here be a part o' me hearty crew but ye be me first mate" Foxy said with a hand extended to her she took it and struggled to stand, when she did she almost fell over as it has been a while since the last time she has been on her feet "ye be a bit tipsy thar" Foxy said jokingly "I don't drink rum but I feel like I've been on a ship for years" Toy Foxy said gaining her balance "aye well if ye like I can show you me ship" Foxy said looking into Toy Foxy's eyes "the maiden of triumph?" Toy Foxy asked already knowing what ship he was talking about "aye how told ya?" he asked looking around to us "Chica" Toy Foxy said pointing to her "sorry honey but I love it when you talk about that ship, I sometimes wish I was a pirate" Chica said shrugging her shoulders "tha' be my ship and if ye do become a pirate then I'll get ye a ship but keep ye mitts off mine" Foxy said protective of his priced vessel "well if it's so good then let's see it" Toy Foxy said becoming very curious "well we would show you but it's more of a model now then a full sized ship" Bonnie said informing her of the fact that they could never have an actual ship "that's fine, I don't mind" Toy Foxy said wanting to see the ship in any form "does that mean I get to bring it out?" Foxy asked Freddy all giddy "yes Foxy bring it out" Freddy said nodding in confirmation "YAY" Foxy yelled running to parts and service to grab the ship in a bottle.

As Foxy ran off he forgot that he was holding Mangle up… oh for Toy Foxy, but she did something no one expected, she bent her limbs and jumped up to the ceiling latching on in an instant "whoa I didn't know you could do that" I said completely surprised "I've had some time to practice" she said as her head came down to my level "well I've definitely found me first mate" Foxy said looking at her on the ceiling, he then went to go get his ship and after a few moments of humming you are a pirate he found it "yar har" he said once he found it and came back to kid's cove "you found it?" Toy Chica asked curiously "aye it be right here" Foxy said showing off the ship, it was a grand ship with all manner of Victorian themes, it had three rows of cannon hatches for a wide angle of attack and three masts to catch a much wind as possible, it really was a magnificent ship. "Wow so this is your ship?" Toy Foxy asked amazed "aye this be the maiden of triumph, she's a high class battle cruiser equipped to handle rough seas and heavy blows, I took her during the christening and better yet the king was there, I still remember the look on his face, priceless" Foxy said with happiness remembering the time he first got the ship "wow that must have been an adventure" Toy Foxy said in wonderment "I bet he's had more than that, that was just getting the ship" I said with anticipation waiting for what else he would say about the ship "well me best venture with her was when I fought off Blackbeard, the battle lasted for days and after all tha' ta only thing I lost was me right 'and, I had ta replace it with the hook ye see now" Foxy said looking down at his hook "wow you really are the best fox ever if only I could be like that" Toy Foxy said becoming sad that she's still mangled "wha' ye talking about ye be the finest fox I know, if ye can climb on the ceiling like tha' them you got wha' it takes ta be in me crew" Foxy said with truth in his voice at which Toy Foxy hugged him for.

After all that it was time to head back to the stage and I'm glad that things have been going so well today, a great day with the kids and Brian, getting Freddy fixed and making friends with Toy Freddy, making sure Toy Foxy was happy and Foxy tales I think we can look forward to a good future, just as I think this I hear Toy Freddy talking to Freddy "what did you mean by suffering the consequences of our own actions?" Toy Freddy asked with curiousness "I said that because I left out a part of that story" Freddy said seriously "why?" Toy Freddy asked confused "because it was far worse then what I told you" Freddy said in a very sad voice remembering a gruesome scene in his mind "what could be worse than that?" Toy Freddy said becoming very worried and concerned "well I think one day very soon you will see and it will not be pretty" Freddy said walking away to parts and services, me and Toy Freddy was left shocked and to wonder what exactly he was talking about but I did know this, despite the great day today if my joy doesn't rise soon then I think I'm going to snap, I'll ask for another system reset from Steve but being that the last one didn't work I don't this one would and it's only a matter of time before a place for children may become a slaughter ground, let's see what tomorrow will bring.

**That's chapter 6 of As foes become bros and wooow that was hard to think of what to write so please excuse me of a drop in quality in this one and I hope you still enjoy and stick around for the next one things are going to get serious soon and remember springtrap says hi :D**


	7. Chapter 7

As foes become bros

**This is chapter 7 of AS foes become bros in this one things get I bit serious now and Toy Bonnie will start to see things differently so enough spoilers let's continue the story **

**FNAF = Scott Cawthon **

Chapter 7: realization

Today is another great day full of fun and excitement, we all had a collaboration show since Freddy was now out with us and he made a deal with Toy Freddy to try some of the old shows he used to do in his pizzeria which I enjoyed. As well as the old classic Fazbear songs we did a comedy sketch and a pantomime, I was having to most amount of fun ever this was the best show we have ever done and the longest, all the kids enjoyed it and for the time being I was full of joy and happiness it seemed that all was going well so I just sat back and relaxed but Bonnie started wondering why Mang… Toy Foxy wasn't out here "hey bro" Bonnie said asking for me "yeah what's up" I said noticing his curious look "I've noticed that you don't bring Toy Foxy out here, why is that?" he asked wanting to know why "it's because she was designed to entertain the younger kids, so she has her own area" I said telling him her purpose "well I think in the state she's in you should let her out of that prison of a room" he said becoming angry and concerned "I'm with you there bro but rules are rules, I can't break them" I said sadly, he was right though I wanted to get her out of there the kids seem to be very excited today and I feel as if she's going to end up in one hell of a state at closing time. "What was she like before she was like that?" Chica asked walking over to us "well she was a ventriloquist, she would use sock puppets to entertain the kids by telling shorts stories with silly voices, I always found them funny, but one kid fell over and accidentally pulled her arm off, after that the kids kept pulling at her until something came off, she was never the same" I said looking at the floor it was a sad story, Chica was crying and Bonnie was watery eyed, they felt for her and I could tell they had become friends and I wasn't sure how much I could take of that story, that image of Toy Foxy being… ugh MANGLED.

In fact the story I just told them had sparked something inside me, something bad, something that will course me to do something regrettable, I need a break, time for some pizza I think "hey Toy Chica can I have a slice of pizza, there's something on my mind I need to get rid of" I said to her somewhat desperately "yeah sure as long as you calm down, what's got you so troubled?" Toy Chica asked worrying about me "well I was telling Bonnie and Chica about Toy Foxy and after I told them what she used to do I started losing my joy again" I said to Toy Chica who became confused for a moment "joy? What do you mean… wait is that what you meant when you and Toy Freddy were talking about not being able to cope?" Toy Chica said wanting to know what we were on about "yes" I answered "so what did you mean when you said not to worry about it" she said becoming curious about what I said "well the first time it happened it was replaced with guilt, I think that's because the old guys were damaged and I could fix them so I did, but now it happened again and I'm not feeling guilt this time" I said getting worried, I don't know what this feeling is and I don't like it so I grabbed some pizza and ate it "do you know what you're feeling now?" Toy Chica asked keeping her gaze on me to try and keep me calm "I'm not sure but whatever it is it's not a good one at all, please Toy Chica you have to help me I'm afraid I've unleashed something terrible" I said starting to cry becoming fearful of what this new feeling could do to me, if guild can make me fix the old guys and bravery can make me stand up to Toy Freddy then what can this new feeling do. Toy Chica saw me thinking deep and the tears falling down my face and just hugged me and gave me some more pizza "shush everything is going to be ok, all you need to do is get through today and either fix Toy Foxy or have Foxy show her the maiden of triumph again" she said warmly hugging my chest so she could hear my metallic heart which had been going a million miles per hour, you know what I could get used to this, I never thought I would like Toy Chica in this way but her company was very appreciated right now, so I just stud there and hugged back, it was nice and it calmed me down and I should do this more often.

Toy Chica was right with one thing Mang… nagh TOY FOXY geeze, anyway she loved the maiden of triumph so much that she wished the thing to be real but the smaller model was the only thing, aside from some purple curtains, that Foxy had with him from the old place, he did have a half scale model there but it was built into the building where he resided so it was impossible to bring with him, but she would have to wait until closing time before she could see it again, I hope she and I can last that long. After the pizza me and Toy Chica went back to the main dining area where the next show would begin I was thinking of doing my comedy sketch to cheer me up some more but had to check with Toy Freddy and Freddy to see if it was on the schedule "hey guys is it time for the comedy sketch?" I asked hopeful that I was right "ah yes my boy you're on next, better get ready" Freddy said cheerfully "you'll be with me on this one" Toy Freddy said joyfully, he told me the role we'll be playing so I got into character and started the sketch, while in the middle of the sketch I stopped after seeing something I thought I would never see "Toy Bonnie why did you stop I just got to the punch line?" Toy Freddy asked me but I ignored it "did you see what just happened?" I asked everyone in the room "now's not the time, you have to stay in character" Toy Freddy told me, I tried to keep it together and play along in the show but I just couldn't especially after seeing that sight again "WHAT THE HELL!" I practically exploded after seeing Toy Foxy's eye in the hands of a child, I couldn't believe how destructive these kids could be and if that could happen to her could that also happen to me "Toy Bonnie what are you doing, you're going to ruin the show, get it together" Toy Freddy was getting angry at my performance "don't you see what's going on?" I asked angrily for all of them look at kid's cove "well then what is going on?" Toy Freddy said only glancing at kid's cove "LOOK YOU FOOL" I said becoming furious "oh god no, how did they do that" he said in shock and awe and not least of which fear.

This has gone too far Mangle doesn't this kind of treatment this is horrible, disgusting, deplorable and did I just say Mangle without correcting myself, then there is only one thing left to do I'm going to get those damn kids out of there and make them go home, I don't care what time it is this has gone on far enough "Freddy, Toy Freddy please postpone the show I have a job to do" I said sternly to them "wait but, you're not going in there are you?" Freddy asked concerned for me "yes I am and if you want to help that's fine with me, but if not then stay out the why" I said not caring what they did "what!" one of them said coursing me to stop and look "I want to help, please" it was Toy Chica, well she did say she was sad about how Mangle is treated, I could see it in her eyes she was becoming brave too "come on then let's save Toy Foxy" I said pride and went into kid's cove, the door was open so we couldn't do a cool Hollywood style entrance by busting open the door but it wasn't needed as Toy Chica said "free pizza for everyone!" the kids went screaming out and I rushed to Mangle "are you ok? Say something" I begged her to be fine "t…t…Toy b…Bonnie you're h…h…here?" she said glitching all over, I haven't heard it that bad since I first met Bonnie "I will always be here for a friend no matter what" I said to her, she needs to get out of here, in fact the only place she will be safe would be out of this pizzeria but we can't leave it's against our programing, "we…well that's ni…n…nice of you but th…they'll com…come b…b…back" she said warning me that it was inevitable they would return "what if I faked a fire or something?" I said thinking of a way to be rid of them for good "th...that would…d be gr…g…great" she said smiling at me, at that I went to the kitchen and told Toy Chica to fake burning the pizzas she was making.

"FIRE everyone out, come on let's go" Toy Chica scrabbled around getting the fire extinguisher and pretending to dowse the flame while I got all customers outside "come on, quick as you can" I said encouraging people to leave, Freddy, Toy Freddy Bonnie and Chica was completely confused as they knew there was no fire, all animatronics are equipped with a fire prevention system that can detect fire and stops us from coursing fire, so they were wondering what we were doing. "What's going on why are you faking a fire?" Bonnie asked me wondering why I was doing this "it's because I've had enough of Mangle getting broken apart every single day" I said angry and standing my ground "I'm sure she can handle herself, she is strong" Chica said trying to comfort me "no she's had enough for now she needs some time off, it's only going to happen again tomorrow anyway" I said sadly "this was a bad idea Toy Bonnie, you're going to ruin this company and get us scraped" Toy Freddy said to me disappointed "I don't care, if my friends and bro have to suffer to make kids happy then I'd rather be dead" I said right at Toy Freddy's face which coursed him to back off, I'm not afraid of anything anymore "me too" Toy Chica said standing by my side to which I put my arm around her hips and it felt good.

After that scene we all decided to head to kid's cove so I could finally fix Mangle and I'll try to remember her proper name "hi Toy Foxy we're all here for you" I said quietly "hay guys don't worry about me I'm fine" she said voice box settling after she had some time to herself "do you want some pizza?" Chica asked in a soft voice "why don't we both make her one?" Toy Chica asked somewhat challengingly "oh I would love that right now" Toy Foxy said thinking of how great two different pizzas would taste "last one to the kitchen is a chicken breast" Toy Chica said happily racing off "you're on honey" Chica said right behind her, they got to the kitchen at the same time despite Chica's bigger size, she can move. "So how are you with the missing eye and all, do you want me to fix you?" I asked trying to be as kind as possible "no I'm fine, really I am but if there is anything you want to do for me, can you get Foxy in here" she said wanting to see Foxy again I nodded and what to parts and services, while on the way I was wondering why Toy Foxy didn't want me to fix her maybe she gave up in the idea, well I can't blame her for that she's waited long enough for a repair but I keep going to the old guys ugh what's wrong with me, I should have fixed her be now but if she likes Foxy so much then maybe she will be fine, I just hope I'm right about that, after some thinking I reached parts and services, I knock on the door and of course Foxy answered "ahoy lil laddie wha' brings ye 'ere so early" Foxy said slightly surprised "well Mang… no I will say it right, Toy Foxy wants to see you" I said angry at myself for allowing me to say her name wrong "wha' now, aren' she 'performin''" Foxy said with quotation fingers "well she was until I faked a fire freeing her from those evil kids" I said now realizing that kids are nothing but evil, they tear Toy Foxy apart and don't care for anything, the older kids don't even try to help her it's just me, not even the adults do anything it's just me and where is maintenance when you need them, nope IT'S ME, "well then I better go find me damsel, she needs her cap'n" Foxy said full of pride and grabbed his ship in a bottle "that she does" I simply said.

So we got back to the cove and everyone was keeping Toy Foxy company, Bonnie came up to me and said "there's some pizza left if you want it but be warned, it is the best pizza Chica has ever made" he said in a warning tone, I for one will be the judge of that so taking a bite "… O. M. G. this is the best pizza I have ever eaten in the WORLD!" I said completely transfixed on the slice of heaven "has she made anything like this before" I said holding up the gooey breaded triangle of food and imaged a light shining from it and a quire in the background "nope" Bonnie simply said taking a bite out of his last piece, while we were enjoying the pizza Foxy went over to Toy Foxy "where's me damsel I want to show you the rest of me ship" Foxy said looking for is true love "I'm over here" Toy Foxy said calling for him but he didn't anticipate the loss of her eye "shiver me timbers! wha' happen ta ye lassie" Foxy says jumping back at the sight of her eyeless left side "it's those damn kids they keep finding new things to break off me, maybe the next thing will be my head" she said sarcastically and with a hint of sadness "I certainly hope not ye be the prettiest fox I know" Foxy said grabbing Toy Foxy's jaw gently and staring into her remaining eye "well you are the most kind and noble fox I have ever met but I'm not sure if I can be that close to you" Toy Foxy said becoming sad because she would rather be fixed before starting anything with anyone but Foxy took her as he saw her, a damsel in need of a noble pirate fox "ye need not worry, if it's a pirate life ye wan' then come aboard, the ship is always raring for more crew mates savvy" Foxy said with a smile and Toy Foxy again was happy as can be.

After that it had gotten late and the rest of the night was the same as last night, all of us were talking about stuff and Foxy and Toy Foxy were pretending to be pirates and I had another hug from Toy Chica which I was really getting used to so no problems, but I was wondering after today's events what was that new feeling, why did I fake a fire just to get rid of the kids and the one thing that got me thinking more is why did Toy Foxy joke about her head getting pulled off, that's not funny. I feel like something Is trying to take me over and it is bad but one side of me says to let it happen while the other is saying no, yet I feel like I should either way because I was right when I asked Toy Chica about the kids only smiling at our pain, they're smiling because they're evil and if I have to I will kill them to get them away from Toy Foxy and I won't be alone.

**That was chapter 7 of As foes become bros it's getting good so tell me what you think and I might need to change the rating for the next few chapters to M or something so expect chapter 8 very soon till then hope you enjoy and that you'll give Toy Bonnie a carrot or you'll not be happy :) **


	8. Chapter 8

As foes become bros

**Are you ready for this it's chapter 8 of As foes become bros this is where it all comes crashing down and there's no turning back so enjoy let's do this **

**FNAF all goes to Scott **

Chapter 8: lost minds

Before the day got started I could hear Toy Foxy crying, saying things like "no more" and "please stop this" I couldn't help but want to be right by her side, comforting her with pizza and wise words, but after faking that fire I was being monitored to make sure I wasn't 'malfunctioning' as the maintenance crew put it, ha I think they're the ones malfunctioning, leaving me to fix Bonnie, Chica and Freddy, why couldn't they do that, maybe it's that money reason again what I giant load of crap. So when the day started I saw all the kids crowd around us and immediately I felt that new feeling again and it was growing, every time I look at the kids now the only thing I see isn't innocence or sweetness, it's a malicious smile waiting for us to endure pain and anguish and it sickens me, I want to take my guitar and whack them in the head seeing blood gush out of their bodies and rub it on my face.

Wait what I'm I talking about I would never do that to a child… would I? I need to take my mind off of this before I lose it to this darkness, "he guys I need a break, I'm not feeling right today" I said as I walked to the bathrooms, Toy Chica followed me because she was concerned about me, I'm glad we've become close "hey Toy Bonnie you ok, something's on your mind again isn't it?" Toy Chica said full of worry "that new feeling's getting worse, I think it's going to take me over soon" I said with worry in my own voice "it's ok I'm right here for whatever you need" she said in a soft voice "I need a hug" I said whimpering, I didn't care if I sounded pathetic I needed to get my head together again before I went back out there with those brats "don't think of that feeling, think about pizza, I know you love how good my pizza tastes" she said almost motherly "yeah you're right, thanks" I said to her "you're welcome" she said with a smile, so we went back to the stage and Freddy and Toy Freddy were looking at us "you ok?" Freddy asked curious about me "yes I'm fine just needed some time to think" I said somewhat nervous "well then get up here, where starting the show" Toy Freddy said handing me my guitar, I got up on stage and started the collaboration show from yesterday, but now the maintenance crew were closely watching me, if I were to so much as make a single wrong move I could swear they would scrap me on the spot, yeah if you even try that I will shove my hand down your throat and pull out your heart and eat it while you slowly die, no one messes with this bunny… there I go again I'm thinking of ways to kill people but why, is it that feeling again it must be, I need to stay calm whatever this feeling is it's a violent one and is very hostile to those I find to be unhelpful to my destiny which is to keep my friends safe, this feeling seems to know this and only targets the kids, adults and staff because that's who'd I would target too which means this is my feeling and not just a random force trying to over take me… oh great.

I got to focus on the show, we did the routine word for word like we did yesterday but when we did the comedy sketch I was able to get though it without stopping because I didn't see anything that I haven't seen before, though I'd still like to go in kid's cove and shoe those damn kids out and sit next to Mang… NO TOY FOXY AUHG, do I have to kill myself just to say that right, that is the last time I will say that, it's getting on my nerves saying that every time I mention her. It was finally break time at least for us, Toy Foxy was still going through hell "hey bro I'm getting worried about you, your acting very strange" Bonnie said completely nervous about me and even being near me "well if you saw kids as just monsters who destroy your friends how would you act?" I asked him seriously "well I would most likely try to help them but like you said, we are bound by rules" Bonnie said sadly "you're the one who told me to bring Toy Foxy out yesterday so that's what I'm going to do" I said ready to go but was stopped by Chica when she said "your still being monitored, if you go to her you'll be scraped because maintenance will think you're malfunctioning" she said warning me "ugh your right, but I want to do something" I said getting angry "we all want to help Toy Bonnie, but we can't, not till tonight" Toy Chica said putting her hand on my shoulder "I think you're all crazy, she'll be fine" Toy Freddy said hardly even listening to the conversation "you're not helping so shut it, you're just as bad as the kids just letting her die in there" I said mad at Toy Freddy for always sitting on the side not helping whenever I needed him "no I'm just following the rules just like you should be" Toy Freddy said to me looking at me but not turning his head "you know what, I'm done with rules, what have they done for Toy Foxy eh… nothing so I will do as I please" I said as my eyes start to go black "ENOUGH, there will be no more fighting, break time is over" Freddy said looking at everyone and we went back on stage.

Wow I got really mad at Toy Freddy for not helping but what can I say, every time I wanted to do something he would always say no, from going into parts and services to bringing Freddy out to see the kids, he still doesn't completely trust Freddy now but I can't hurt him he's still my friend and I hope to still be friends with him for as long as I can. Ok so now we need to continue the show but every time I see the kids that feeling raises again and it's getting stronger I don't think I can last much longer, maybe we should do some kind of love story in the show so I can be with Toy Chica "hey Toy Chica?" I said asking for her "yeah what's up" she said wondering what I wanted "is there any chance we could make a love story in the show?" I asked her if she wanted to do that with me "I'll talk to Freddy, just stay focused ok" she said to me and went to find Freddy "ok I'll try" I said and I got ready, "hey Freddy?" Toy Chica asked for Freddy "yes my dear, what would you like?" Freddy asked curiously "me and Toy Bonnie want to do a love story in the show" she said with hope that he would allow it "well I don't see why not, it sounds great" he said sounding interested "thanks" Toy Chica thanked him and we got started. During the story we had a drama scene, a kissing scene, which I really got in to, and a sappy scene where we told each other that we loved each other, which I think Toy Chica actually meant, it was a good story and it made me feel good again and after all this time getting close to Toy Chica I think I can say I actually love her too, but that feeling was cut short when I saw Toy Foxy again and I gasped feeling my whole body become empty, this time it was too much I will never be myself again, after seeing her HEAD being pulled off just like she joked about last night, which was still NOT FUNNY, I have been plunged into darkness and will never climb back out. "Toy Bonnie, what's wrong, your staring at kid's cove again" Toy Chica said concerned for me "just look" I said and everyone looked at kid's cove "is that her head?" Bonnie said fearful and wide eyed "yeah I think it is" Chica said just as fearful "you think? IT IS" I said completely certain for it being Toy Foxy's head, at this point I don't care if I even get scraped I wanted to go in there and kill everything I could see and save her from anything that would get close to Toy Foxy "don't you even think about it" Toy Freddy said looking at me knowing what I was about to do "and why not, all you do Is say no, well I'm not listening to you anymore" I said getting angry at him again "you should listen to him, you don't want to get scraped do you bro" Bonnie said getting worried about me "yeah you know you'll never get away with faking a fire again" Chica said worried about me too "I don't care about that anymore, I have a friend in need" I said becoming furious wanting to get in there and do what I could "look just let her go, she's got her purpose and you've got yours so let's continue the show" Toy Freddy said getting annoyed at me "NO, you do what you want but I'm not doing this anymore, they can scrap me for all I care" I said walking off to parts and services with Toy Chica behind me.

While me and Toy Chica were in parts and services the others were talking amongst themselves "what is wrong with him, his acting crazy, in fact it's been happening a lot lately" Toy Freddy said confused "I told you didn't I, something terrible would happen" Freddy said in a cold voice "you said you left a piece of the story out, so I think now's a good time" Toy Freddy said demanding the missing part of the story "you're not going to like it" Bonnie said getting nervous "just tell me" Toy Freddy said getting impatient "it's full of gruesome images" Chica said warning him "TELL ME" Toy Freddy said getting angry "very well, after the children were found inside our suits we vowed to protected the kids any way we could, this even meant killing security guards and bad parents, but we went too far and started acting strange until one fateful day when Foxy did an unspeakable act, he bit a child in the face and that was the final nail in our coffin" Freddy finished his story crying "my god he murdered that kid" Toy Freddy said almost absentmindedly "no he just lost control and I think that's happening to Toy Bonnie, old sport if you want to stop him I suggest you deactivate him… permanently" Freddy said choking on his words as it was the worst solution but it was the only one "but wait you didn't do that to Foxy, why do that to Toy Bonnie?" Toy Freddy asked starting to tear up "Foxy only tried to protect the kids from bad parents even if he did fail, but Toy Bonnie wants to protect Toy Foxy, a friend, and I'm sure you know that friends and family are far more precious than any kid, right honey?" Chica said curiously "it doesn't matter how many kids you make happy, not one of them well ever take the place of your bro" Bonnie said to Toy Freddy "yes you are right but I have a job to do and I want to do it for as long as I can" Toy Freddy said trying to stay focused no his only purpose to entertain kids "if you don't stop Toy Bonnie it will come to bite you in the arse, pardon my language but this is serious" Freddy said looking straight at Toy Freddy "ok got it" Toy Freddy simply said.

Meanwhile in parts and services me and Toy Chica were talking to Foxy and planning to bust into Kid's cove "so for today we wait in here till tomorrow and lock the door, those stupid fools of mechanics won't come in here because they're scared of Foxy" I said becoming malicious and cruel, I now know after talking to Foxy that this new feeling is more than just anger, contempt, hatred and malice but all things to do with wanting humans dead "aye and after wha' they did ta me damsel they best be scared o' me" Foxy said with anger and hate, it seems he has had this feeling himself "once we hear the kids coming in tomorrow we walk to kid's cove and attack, is every one with me?" I said finalizing the plan "aye I will run all ta way thar" Foxy said with his fist to his face and looked straight ahead "and I'll be right behind you till I kill everything in my way, no one hurts my friends" Toy Chica said smiling evilly, it seems the feeling has consumed her too which in this current state of mind I liked very much, in fact the why she said it made me love her even more, the feeling had completely taken over the three of us and I looked to Foxy and saw his eyes turn black and he pulled his eye patch over his eye which made him look very menacing so I blackened my own eyes, I looked in a mirror liking what I saw and finally Toy Chica did the same but also did something with her beak, she took it off making her possibly the scariest thing ever and I completely fell in love, now all we have to do is wait… hahahahahahahahaha!

**Omg that was something else right its going downhill for Toy Bonnie and be prepared for chapter 9 of As foes become bros I'll say in advance there will be death in that chapter so be warned and remember to leave a review tell me what you thing or Toy Bonnie will come for you till next time **


	9. Chapter 9

As foes become bros

**So this is it this is chapter 9 of As foes become bros and I must warn you now this chapter will be bloody and gory please read with curation a whole lot is about to go down **

**Scott is FNAF god **

Chapter 9: the massacre of '87

We waited for the day to start, once we heard the children starting to play in kid's cove we will make our move and KILL everyone, kids, adults and staff it's time to show these fools we're not just toys but we are ALIVE. We stud just behind to door listening to all the sounds of the pizzeria but heard nothing until "where are they?" Toy Freddy said questioning our where abouts "this isn't good, Foxy went hiding in pirates cove moments before he attacked that child" Freddy said becoming worried remembering the story again "do you really think Toy Bonnie's going to kill a kid?" Toy Freddy queried "yes and not just a kid…all of them" Freddy said bluntly, to try and find us faster they split up, Chica and Bonnie went to the office while Freddy and Toy Freddy tried the kitchen "do you see them Chica?" Bonnie asked concerned for his bro "nope, nothing honey" Chica said annoyed at the loss of her sis's location "nagh this is so stressful, where is he?" Bonnie asked rhetorically, and in the kitchen "found them yet?" Freddy asked from under the sink "no I can't find them anywhere" Toy Freddy said worried and annoyed "we don't have much time left, if the kids come in and we don't find them all will be lost" Freddy said getting worried himself, it was almost time to open, it was one thing to have lost the location of me, Toy Chica and Foxy but they also had to improvise in the show as well if they couldn't find us, "Chica, Bonnie please tell me you found them" Freddy said becoming frantic and dreading a repeat of the past "ok, we found them to not be anywhere that we've looked" Bonnie said trying to lighten the mood "that's not funny Bonnie, I know you mean well but not now ok, this isn't the time" Freddy said becoming hysterical "guys just chill ok we don't have any more time, we need to get on stage" Chica said sadly fearing what is surly to come "I just hope I don't have to deactivate my friends" Toy Freddy said depressed and got on stage.

It was almost time I can hear them trying to search for us but failed, now they are getting on stage ready for the day ahead and what one hell of a day it's going to be, before we got committed to this act I look back to what lead me to this, the discovery of my bro and his friends treated badly by Steve and the maintenance crew, the state of Toy Foxy and her cries for help which I never accomplished, Toy Freddy never letting me do anything good for the old guys till I forced him and the feelings of guilt, anger and love, love for Toy Foxy and Toy Chica, all that is what has led me to this and there's no going back. Now I hear the kids and the pain they course the hatred and anger flows through me, I also hear Foxy growling raring to go as well as Toy Chica making angered chicken noises and now we are ready to attack so I give the signal.

**WARNING: THE CARNAGE BEGINS IN… 3. 2. 1. **

We walk through the main hall seeing kids near the stage and we picked out our targets, Foxy acquired the first kill, he ran up to a staff member, picked him up and gashed his chest, blood splattered everywhere which coursed the kids to scream and run for the door but Toy Chica locked it, she smiled at them showing her endo teeth and then bit a little girl in the arm, more blood went all over but she wouldn't die from that so Toy Chica used her feathers to torture the girl, Foxy was taking no prisoners and slashed every one that got in his way including Freddy, Bonnie and Chica who were completely in shock by now, now it's my turn I went to kid's cove and kicked down the door but was surprised at what I saw, it was Toy Foxy on the ceiling biting down on a child's head, a piece of brain dripping out, Toy Foxy was staring at me then let go of the kid to say "I've had it with these damn kids, I'm going to kill everyone of them for ripping my head off, and you're going to help me" she said completely insane but I said "gladly" with a cynical smile, so we went out of kid's cove to see more kid just outside "hay kids want to play a game" I said to them then started to dislocate their arms and kick them down on the ground so Toy Foxy could bite them to which I rubbed their blood on my face. Toy Chica was done with torturing and went to cutting limbs off with her sharp feathers, the since was becoming a slaughter house like I said it would and this was getting to others petrified "Toy Bonnie you have to stop this please" Toy Freddy said fearful of me "stop what, helping my friends? I don't think so" I said continuing to kill staff members by braking their necks "you're not helping anyone your just killing them" Toy Freddy tried to stop me "at least I don't forget my friends and leave them to die" I said angry at him "I'll have to deactivate you if you don't stop" Toy Freddy started to threaten me "then do it because I'm not stopping" I said defiantly "NO Toy Bonnie you must stop this NOW" Toy Freddy said becoming desperate to which I said "NEVER!".

It was time to finish this and make sure no one ever hurts my friends ever again, for Toy Chica she began slicing off more limbs with her feathers, Foxy and Toy Foxy teamed up and bit and clawed at kids and adults, I on the other hand went to find Steve I know he's here most likely hiding in the one room I've never seen him in, the maintenance room how ironic to see him there where we are supposed to get our replacement parts but only to get the wrong ones, well then this is where he dies I see him cowering in the corner by some spare endo parts, I pick him up and stare at him as he whimpers and shivers "you should have treated us with respect fool, now you finished" I said deadly cold and with no remorse, after more whimpers I strangle him and he falls silent, I can her chomping it must be Foxy and Toy Foxy doing their best to destroy all those little brats to finally set us free from their evil. Toy Chica has moved to the kitchen and found parents and kids in there "oh want some pizza do you, well I'm sorry we're all out but don't worry we can have you instead" Toy Chica said grinning hysterically and began biting on every one coursing more blood to be set lose on the walls, this was getting too much for the others and they knew that after this nothing would be the same "bro please stop this you've already done more than Foxy ever did" Bonnie said trying to stop the massacre "what do you mean Foxy did?" I said somewhat confused "well long story short Foxy bit a kid the head and coursed us to shut down, that's why you're here now" Bonnie said saddened at the past being repeated "so your saying if I don't stop this madness we will be shut down?" I asked getting a bit curious "yes and most likely scraped" he said starting to cry, he cared about me and I cared about him but we saw different things when it came to protecting each other "I'm sorry bro but I have to do this in order to let us live together or we will end up like Toy Foxy" I said to him and walked away ready to continue, that's when I saw Brian about to be attacked and I remembered that sweet smile that helped me through a bad part of my live "NOOOOO stop don't hurt him" I shouted across the room "why stop now he's the only one left?" Toy Chica queried "because he's a good boy who only wants what's best for us like me, but now I bet he's scared to death" I said happy and sad at the same time, I scared the only kid that liked all of us no matter what we looked like but after this devastation no one will like us ever again, "what do you want us to do?" Toy Foxy asked sadly "unlock the door and let him out" I said looking at the floor, Toy Foxy unlocked the door and let him out but his parents had dead in the carnage so Toy Freddy called his grandparents to pick him up.

The massacre was over but it will never be forgotten, we will never be forgotten but for the wrong reasons, I let this feeling linger and take me over because I wanted to save a friend from being ripped apart but no one should be left like that, the mechanics only had to put her back together every night is that so hard, is it such a pain, I don't think so but now because of what I've done I don't think it will even matter anymore, "hey there hon, you ok?" Chica asked me wondering about my state of mind "how can I be ok, I just killed every single person in here and the only thing to stop me wasn't my self but a kid who showed me who I am" I said depressed "don't blame yourself you did it for a friend, if I had known Toy Foxy more I would have done it too" Chica said comforting me "really, you would kill kids and adults to save a friend from certain doom?" I asked her curious as to why "really bro, we all have this feeling inside us that tells us to do unforgiveable things, it's just we didn't know Toy Foxy that well to act on it" Bonnie said informing me of the feeling but I hope to never have it again, "it's all well and good telling him that now but no one will ever let him perform anymore, not after that injustice" Freddy said looking at an all too familiar sight "do you know exactly what will happen to us?" Toy Chica said after putting her beak back on "I don't know exactly what will happen but most likely you will be scrapped" Freddy said with a serious tone "I knew this would happen eventually" Toy Freddy said undeniably cross and saddened at our foolish behavior "and wha' shall happen ta me?" Foxy asked since he was one of the old guys "well we did get away with it before maybe it will happen again, but this time I'm going to keep an eye on you Foxy, understand?" Freddy said keeping a deadly glare on Foxy "aye Freddy I understand" Foxy said nodding and head hanging low, now it seems we are all doomed to be scraped but what I got from Freddy makes me think the old guys will survive and we will be scraped to make cars or planes or other things, I guess it's what I deserve for committing such an atrocious act.

As the day comes to an end there was lots of police, paramedics, coroners and what was left of the mechanics, they were asking questions to the manager of the restaurant about what happened and how come he didn't try to stop it, I already knew the answer to that question it's because he's a selfish ass who only cares about that money thing, if I was ever a manager or CEO of any establishment I wouldn't care about the money I would care about the sentient life forms I was creating and make sure that they were doing fine every night so something like this would never happen, after all the bodies were taken away the only ones left was the manager and the mechanics who were now talking to each other, the deputy head mechanic, now head mechanic after I killed Steve, was talking about deactivating us "I hope we won't be gone for long, we may have killed lots of people but in time they will forgive and forget right?" I said trying to be hopeful "Toy Bonnie don't be a fool, you know when they deactivate you it will be forever after this" Toy Freddy said rather angry at me "WHAT!" I was surprised surely they will come back for us "my boy you have done a heinous crime and the world will see you as a monster, you must now accept the punishment of this crime" Freddy said while a mechanic prepared to deactivate him "wait, what's he doing to you" I said wondering what's going on "I'm sorry bro but it's time to go, we're being moved to a new location" Bonnie said sad and disappointed "are we coming to?" I said getting eager "no you're getting scraped I'm sorry, I must thank you for fixing me, Bonnie and Freddy and also thank Toy Chica for being a great sis" Chica said with a sad smile and tears down her face "any time…honey" Toy Chica said imitating Chica "but why? Why do you get to live on while we get destroyed, this is what I tried to stop, IT'S NOT FAIR" I said completely upset now "it's because you lost control, if you can't control yourself then how can the mechanics" Toy Freddy said while a mechanic also prepared to deactivate him "NO don't go I'm sorry please" I said starting to bawl like a baby.

Everything was crumbling around me "it's too late Toy Bonnie it's time to say good bye, I want to say thanks for thinking of me all the time and for the pizza, you were always there for me" Toy Foxy said as she was pulled from the ceiling and deactivated "I want to say sorry, you've become a brave lil bunny and a great role model, I'm sure someone will see you as an inspiration not a monster, just know that I was only looking out for you" Toy Freddy said as he was deactivated "thanks again for your help and friendship I think I would have gone mad without it" Chica said deactivating "aye ye be a true hearty bunny lad, if I still had the maiden of triumph ye'd be the third in line in me crew, I salute ye" Foxy said saluting then deactivated "my boy I cannot thank you enough, you may not have fix Foxy or your friend but I can see in your heart you really wanted to, that is more kindness then any one has given us in the last four years, thank you" Freddy said shaking my hand then got deactivated "bro, I liked you from the start so I'm sorry for scaring you when we first met, I know we didn't get on well that day but I never hated you I was just sad because of my condition, but you took it upon yourself to fix me and for that I will always be your bro" Bonnie said hugging me he then broke off and was deactivated "Toy Bonnie I want you to know that I've loved you for quite a while but I knew you were shy so I didn't play on it, but one day you became a tower of power and I fell for you and you eventually went for me, that love story you devised was amazing you were great up to the last moment so I would like to say… I love you" Toy Chica said and for a minute she kissed me right on the mouth and it was out of this world, after that she was also deactivated, the last word I had was "thank you every one for being my friends, if this is my final moment then it was great to hear so much praise and Toy Chica… I love you too, thank you" and with that I was deactivated destined to spend the rest of my time in a box with Toy Freddy Toy Chica and… I'll let myself say it this once Mangle, the old guys went to their old place where everything was happy so I hope it will be again, think of us fondly we were never the monsters only the keepers of friendship.

THE END.

**And that was As foes become bros I hope you enjoyed that story I know I did I just cried at the mangle bit but when your friends are behind you even after your gone you can't help it so thanks for the support and reviews if you like I can make an epilog chapter to round it out or something but till then expect a new story soon and remember legends never die**

**It's good bye from the Toys **


	10. Chapter 10

As foes become bros

**Chapter 10: final message **

**Hey guys just thought I would say a few things 1: the cover image is up I know it's late but I'm still new to this site so I didn't know how to do it and it's just the something borrowed teaser with some text 2: thanks for reading this for my first story it could have gone anywhere like maybe Mangle could have been fixed and they all could have been together forever but I was thinking of a way to go from FNAF 2 to FNAF 1 that's why Foxy wasn't fixed 3: thanks for the reviews they were very nice and appreciated and as for Freddy's full name well I could use it in my next story but you forgot Francis :) 4: the next story will be coming sometime this weekend so stay with me it will be good the only thing I will reveal is that it involves the army and iconic guns so get hyped and thanks again **

**Venomous Book out **


End file.
